Nuestro problemático amor
by Micasse
Summary: Raven esta en un gran problema, lo que siente por Red X es amor? y que piensa Robin al respecto?...
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fic de los Titanes, aunque el primero todavía esta en progreso ^^U, pero no se preocupen, pronto pondré la continuación ^O^. Espero que les guste na no da!.

Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

--------------------

Una luz roja invadió todos los rincones de la torre de los Titanes, informando a todos los jóvenes que algo malo pasaba en su querida ciudad.

-Viejo, que sucede?- preguntó Chico Bestia, llegando en pocos segundos a la sala, seguido de Cy y Star.

-Acaba de sonar la alarma de una joyería- les explicó viendo la localización del lugar.

-Dónde está Raven?- preguntó el hombre de metal, sorprendido que su hermanita no estuviera presente antes que todos ellos.

-No lo se, creo que dijo algo sobre que se sentía mal- respondió sin mucha importancia el joven maravilla.

-Bueno, será mejor que vallamos, no logramos nada estando aquí- últimamente Star estaba actuando raro en cuanto a la gótica se trataba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el lugar, pero les sorprendió el encontrar a la integrante faltante del grupo peleando con el malhechor.

-Pero mira, el resto de los jóvenes Titanes- habló divertido un joven con traje negro y rojo, demasiado conocido para los superhéroes.

-Red X! -gritó el líder lanzándose a pelear.

-Lo siento Robin, pero esta pelea es entre la dama oscura y yo, no quiero que te metas- le espetó al tiempo que le tiraba una de sus equis explosivas, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

-Robin!- gritó la Tamaraniana, volando hacia donde había caído el pelinegro.

-No te acerques!- le advirtió la peli-violeta.

-Qué te sucede Raven?- preguntó el chico verde, enojado por la actitud de su amiga.

-Hay que ayudar a Robin!- gritó Cy.

-Pero amiga Raven…- no la dejó terminar, ya que con unos de sus ataques oscuros, creó un escudo para que nadie pasara, dejándolos fuera de la pelea.

-Veo que ahora te tomas las cosas en serio, preciosa- Red X se acercó lentamente a Raven, mientas el petirrojo miraba la escena confundido, por qué Raven no lo atacaba?

-Vete, no quiero lastimarte- le pidió la hechicera, su voz apenas era un susurro.

-No quiero, no sabes lo que me costó encontrarte, no te voy a dejar ir otra vez- contestó, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, acariciándola delicadamente.

Gracias al escudo, el resto de los titanes no podía ver nada de lo que sucedía dentro, el único testigo de estos acontecimientos era el pelinegro.

-Raven! Qué demonios sucede? Por qué no lo atacas?!- no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero no le gustaba para nada que ese sujeto se acercara de ese modo a su compañera.

-Te prometo que después nos veremos, solo dame tiempo para arreglar unos asuntos- le pidió la muchacha, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las caricias, ignorando los gritos de su líder.

El joven solo la abrazó, sabiendo que más no podía hacer, ya que el par de ojos que los observaban no lo ponían cómodo. Luego de ese apresurado abrazo, el criminal pasó fácilmente por la barrera, sorprendiendo a los Titanes que habían tratado de pasar y no pudieron.

Raven dejó que su escudo desapareciera, permitiendo que sus amigos corrieran a ayudar a su líder, mientras ella solo se quedaba en silencio.

-Me puedes explicar por qué te comportabas con Red X como si fueras su novia?!- los gritos de enojo no tardaron en hacer presencia.

-Qué cosa?!- preguntó confuso el chico verde.

-Amiga Reaven, eso es verdad?- Star dejó de lado su humor frío hacia la hechicera al hacer esa pregunta.

-Por qué no mejor vamos a la torre y ahí hablamos de esto?- preguntó tranquilo Cy, mirando dulcemente a su hermanita.

Sin ni siquiera contestar, la gótica desapareció envuelta en un manto negro, para aparecer segundos después en la sala de la torre T. Se sentó para esperar a que sus amigos lleguen y empiece nuevamente con el interrogatorio.

-No puedo creerlo! Lo tratabas como si fueran pareja!- la voz de su líder se escuchaba lejos, pero aún así se podía percibir el enojo que sentía.

-Debe haber una explicación para esto- la voz tranquila del chico mitad máquina sorprendió a la joven.

-Sí, no creo que Reaven se involucre de esa manera con un villano- opinó Chico Bestia.

-Nos puedes explicar que fue lo que sucedió hoy?- Robin se dirigió directamente hacia la peli-violeta.

-No tengo por que explicarte nada, esto no es algo que te involucre- su mirada estaba vacía, no le agradaba hablar de sus asuntos con el petirrojo.

-Qué no es algo que me incumba? Es un villano! Es un desgraciado que lastima a gente inocente!!- acusó al tiempo en que se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven.

-No vuelvas a llamarlo así!!- Al momento en que gritaba, las cosas que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a explotar y derretirse, haciendo que sus compañeros se asustaran por su reacción.

-Por qué?! Porque es tu novio, cierto?!- el petirrojo no prestó atención a lo que estaba ocasionando en Raven sus gritos, por lo que seguía reclamando el comportamiento de su compañera.

-Y si lo es qué?! Eso no es asunto tuyo!!- aunque seguía gritando enojada, se había dado cuenta de lo que sus poderes estaban provocando, por lo que se estaba controlando.

-Claro que lo es! No puedo permitir que alguien de mi equipo salga con un desgraciado psicópata!!- en su voz se notaba en desprecio que sentía por Red X.

Ni siquiera escucharon la contestación de la peli-violeta, solo vieron al petirrojo volar por la sala y estrellarse contra una de las paredes.

-Cuándo estés dispuesto a dejar de llamarlo así, ven y búscame- dijo saliendo por la puerta, con dirección a su cuarto.

El resto de los Titanes se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que su líder reaccionara de alguna manera.

-Pienso que es conveniente que la dejemos sola, no creo que quiera nuestra compañía en estos momentos- la voz de Cy sonaba tranquila, hasta tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hay algo que tu sepas y nosotros no?- Robin ya se había parado del lugar en el que la oscura lo dejó, su voz aunque sonaba tranquila se distinguía un tono de enojo.

-Raven es como mi hermana, la conozco mejor que ella misma- luego de decir eso, siguió el mismo camino que había echo su compañera.

Ninguno de lo Titanes acotó nada más, en silencio se fueron a sus cuartos.

-----------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, luego pongo la continuación ^O^


	2. Reencuentro

Esta es la segunda parte, tardé un poco en ponerla, jeje ^^U, espero que les guste! Tiene lemon, así que al que no le guste, no lo lea. ^^

No esperen mucho, porque es mi primer lemon, sean considerados u.u

Bueno! Aquí les dejo el capítulo! Disfruten!!!!

Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

---------

La noche pasó tranquila, al menos para la mayoría del equipo, ya que los dos pájaros no pudieron dormir bien debido a la discusión que tuvieron hace unas horas.

Como era costumbre, el chico mitad máquina se levantó primero para preparar el desayuno. Viendo como su hermanita aparecía detrás suyo a servirse su acostumbrado té de hiervas.

-Cómo dormiste, Rae?- preguntó terminando de hacer unas tostadas.

-Hace cuánto lo sabes, Cy?- contestó, yendo directamente hacia la cuestión que la tenía confundida desde la noche anterior.

-No hace mucho, estas últimas semanas te he notado diferente, más alegre. No es muy difícil adivinar la razón- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero…Cómo descubriste que era Red X?- cuestionó confusa.

-Hace tres semanas, cuando X estaba robando un banco, Robin lo hirió con una de sus bombas y tú por poco te lanzas a salvarlo. Te detuviste cuando comentó al aire, que era solo un rasguño, para que el resto no se dieran cuenta de su relación. Me equivoco?- por supuesto que no se equivocaba, por eso lo dijo.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. Cómo nunca pensó que su hermano pudiera darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? Él siempre estaba pendiente de ella, descifrando sus gestos, sus miradas. Si había alguien que se pudiera dar cuenta de su relación con X era él.

-Y que piensas al respecto?- aunque trató de sonar indiferente, no pudo evitar que una pizca de preocupación se filtrara en sus palabras.

-Se que si fuera una mala persona no estarías enamorada de él- respondió simplemente, sentándose a desayunar.

-No quiero que los demás dejen de ser mis amigos por esta relación…- susurró tristemente, mirando a otro lado, sin poder enfrentar la mirada de su compañero.

-Escucha una cosa, Raven- Cy se había puesto junto a ella, sujetando suavemente sus hombros- Solo importa que tú seas feliz con esta relación, si ellos no te apoyan, significa que no son verdaderos amigos- acompañó estas palabras con un abrazo, aunque sabía que a su hermanita no le agradaban mucho las muestras de afecto, en este momento estaba seguro de que necesitaba una.

-Interrumpimos en mal momento?- bromeó el chico verde al entrar con el resto del equipo.

-Tengo que decirte que sí, estábamos en un momento muy importante- aunque estaba siguiendo el juego de Chico Bestia, sus palabras eran verdaderas.

-Voy a meditar un rato, ya terminé de desayunar- dijo la pelivioleta saliendo rápidamente de la sala.

-Qué es lo que le pasa? Tan temprano y con mal humor- espetó la pelirroja al sentarse en la mesa.

-Tal vez no estaría así si ayer no la hubieran tratado como una traidora- comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima el mitad máquina.

Al saber que eso era completamente cierto, ninguno dijo una palabra más, sentándose a desayunar.

-----

_"Tengo que explicarles todo, no importa como reaccionen. Tengo que decirles"- la pelivioleta estaba sentada en su cuarto, poniendo en orden el lío que tenía en la cabeza.

-Lamento no poder esperar más, pero necesitaba verte- al escuchar esa voz, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, sin ser realmente conciente de ese detalle.

X estaba sentado en su ventana, pero lo más sorprendente era que no llevaba puesta la máscara.

-Te das cuenta de que sería muy peligroso si alguno de mis amigos te ve sin máscara?- preguntó la joven al hacerle lugar en su cama al visitante.

-No podría importarme menos en este momento- ni bien acabó de decir esas palabras, estaba marcando como suyo esa boca que tanto deseaba.

La máscara ocultaba un atractivo rostro, de rasgos varoniles. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul, que cada vez que la Titán los miraba, parecía que se hundía en lo profundo de un mar en calma. Su cabello era de color castaño claro, lo llevaba corto, ya que la máscara resultaría incómoda si estuviera más largo.

La oscura solamente se dejó hacer, hace bastante tiempo que no sentía el cuerpo de su pareja tan cerca, y verdaderamente lo necesitaba.

X recostó a su hechicera en la cama, para después sacarle ese molesto leotardo que estorbaba su misión de ver el cuerpo que tan dócilmente se le entregaba.

A medida que la prenda iba deslizándose por el cuerpo, X se encargaba de besar cada parte que quedaba al descubierto. Deleitándose con los excitantes sonidos que salían de esa deliciosa boca.

No pudiendo resistirse más, besó sus labios al tiempo que su mano recorría suavemente las curvas del cuerpo femenino que se encontraba debajo suyo.

Aprovechando que Raven había abierto la boca para dejar escapar un largo gemido cuando accidentalmente sus dedos habían rosado una de sus tetillas, introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad que le supo a gloria. Empezó una batalla por el dominio, pero la hechicera sabía que no iba a poder ganarle cuando sintió como un dedo entraba en su parte baja.

-Ah!! X!- un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios.

-Tranquila amor, es solo que hace rato que no estamos juntos- susurró dulcemente en su oído, para después lamer uno de sus senos, tratando de que su compañera no pensara en el dolor, sino el en placer.

A medida que los segundos iban pasando, la molestia que había sentido en un principio estaba quedando en el pasado.

Al abrir los ojos, que no sabía en que momento lo había cerrado, pudo darse cuenta de que su pareja estaba desnuda, y eso no pudo gustarle más.

Levantó lentamente sus brazos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido sujetando fuertemente las sábanas por el placer que estaba sintiendo, acarició suavemente la escultural espalda dejando en el camino sutiles marcas. Para que cualquier persona que las viera, sepa que él ya tenía dueña.

-Ahhh!! No… me importa…si duele…entra…- por más que lo quisiera, los jadeos no le permitían hablar correctamente, pero sabía que el castaño la había entendido a la perfección.

-Si me lo pides así, no me dejas otra opción que hacerte caso- susurró divertido al acercarse a su boca.

Al tiempo en que la besaba dulcemente, con una mano tomo su duro miembro y lo aproximo a la entrada de su hermosa mitad-demonio, introduciéndolo lentamente. Extrañaba la estreches de las paredes internas de la pelivioleta, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde de última vez que se unieron, y se sentía en el paraíso.

No pudo soportar más, quería sentirla con todo su ser, por eso terminó de entrar de una fuerte y rápida estocada.

-X!!!...- gritó abriendo por completo los ojos, sintiendo el placer por cada rincón del cuerpo.

-Prepárate para viajar al cielo- susurró con lujuria al sacar su miembro y volviendo a entrar con más fuerza que antes, si eso era posible.

Los gemidos fueron aumentando de tono a medida que las embestidas del castaño se hicieron más profundas y rápidas. Llenando la habitación de una melodía que solo los amantes producen.

-X!...ahh…ahh…te amo!!!- raven tenía las piernas enroscadas alrededor de la cintura del castaño, haciendo más placentera la penetración.

-Raven!...ahhh!...yo..también…te amo…!!- al escuchar esas palabras de su hermosa cuervo, no pudo evitar acabar dentro de ella, compartiendo al unísono un gran gemido.

-Ahhhhhh!!!...-

Luego de que culminara el acto, Red X se recostó en la cama, atrayendo de la cintura a su novia, haciendo que esta se acostara en su pecho.

-No te imaginas como extrañé el tenerte entre mis brazos- el murmullo que llegó a sus oídos era dulce, tranquilo, pero sobre todo con un inmenso amor.

-No más de lo que yo te extrañé…- fue su respuesta, acurrucándose más en el pecho de su ojiazul.

-Les contaste sobre nosotros?- preguntó al acariciar la espalda de la hechicera.

-No arruines este momento con problemas, si?. Solo disfrutemos mientras podamos- murmuró al besarlo suavemente en los labios.

En ese momento las palabras sobraban, lo único que querían era quedarse así para siempre. Juntos, simplemente disfrutando del calor que emanaba del cuerpo del otro.

Pero como todo en la vida, y lo bueno no era la excepción, tuvieron que separarse, debido a unos potentes ruidos que se escuchaban desde la sala.

-Me quieres decir el motivo de este desastre?!- a pesar de escucharse lejos, se podía reconocer que era el líder, y estaba enojado.

-Será mejor que valla a ver- dijo la pelivioleta al levantarse de la cama y ponerse su leotardo.

-Voy contigo- a pesar de que sonara suave, no había lugar a réplica.

Cuando estuvieron listos, se dirigieron hacia el lugar del que provenían los ruidos y los gritos de los Titanes.

-Desde tan temprano y haciendo escándalo?- pronunció la hechicera al entrar en la sala.

-Cómo no quieres qu-?!- el petirrojo no pudo terminar su frase cuando vio quien estaba acompañando a su compañera.

Nadie estaba preparado para ver a Red X de la mano de su compañera, entrando por la sala como si siempre hubiera pertenecido al equipo.

-Me quieres decir qué significa esto?- por poco se tiraba sobre X, pero se contuvo al ver que estaba cerca de su compañera.

-No es obvio, Chico Maravilla?- preguntó burlón sujetando más fuerte la mano de su pareja.

-X, déjame explicar esto a mí-

-Como prefieras-

-Ahora sí piensas hablar?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Si te callas puede que pueda comenzar- contestó fríamente.

-Te escuchamos, Rae- Cy intervino en la pelea, mostrando su apoyo a la pelivioleta con una sonrisa.

Raven no sabía como empezar. Cómo debería decirles que desde hace unos cuatro meses estaba en pareja con el famoso ladrón Red X?

No sabía como reaccionarían sus amigos, lo aceptarían? La rechazarían?

Bueno…pues como dice el dicho…

Quien no arriesga, no gana.

-No quiero que me interrumpan, les explicaré todo. Pero no quiero que digan nada hasta que terminen de escucharme- pidió mirándolos uno por uno.

Cy solamente sonrió orgulloso.

Star los miraba fríamente, parecía no importarle nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Chico Bestia miraba sorprendido todo lo que pasaba, pero no había rechazo en sus ojos. Solo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que pasaba.

El líder era el único que estaba enfadado con la situación, sus ojos irradiaban frialdad, odio, rencor hacia las dos personas que estaban frente a él. Pero sobre todo, estaban dirigidos hacia el enmascarado que agarraba fuertemente la mano de la hechicera pelivioleta.

-Pues vamos a escuchar- una sonrisa cínica apareció en el rostro del petirrojo.

-------------

Bueno! Hasta aquí lo dejo!!! Espero que les guste!!!! No saben lo que me costó escribir el lemon, leí miles, pero esto de escribirlos es realmente difícil u.u

Bueno…el próximo capítulo lo subo en la próxima semana!!! ^O^ Sayoooo!!!


	3. El comienzo

Aquí traigo la conti!!!! Espero que les guste!

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.

------------------------

-Nosotros…- Raven no sabía como empezar, que contar primero.

-Me enamoré de ella cuando me detuvo al tratar de robar un banco- la pelivioleta lo miró sorprendida.

-"Quería contarles poco a poco"- lo regañó a través de su lazo.

-"No le veo problema al contarles la historia resumida. O quieres que ponga detalles?"- X la miraba divertido, se podía notar una pizca de lujuria en su voz.

-Si pueden dejar de lado su conversación mental y explicarnos a qué se refieren, estaremos agradecidos- Robin, que también compartía un lazo con la pelivioleta, escuchó lo que ambos dijeron ya que la hechicera no había cerrado su mente.

-Por qué? Tanto prisa tienes en saber como logré lo que tú no?- la burla estaba en cada palabra que había dicho, pero Raven gracias a su empatía, pudo darse cuanta de que también habían celos y rabia.

Qué era lo que provocaba tantas emociones en su ladrón?.

-A qué se refiere X con eso, Robin?- preguntó confusa la Tamaraniana.

-Como dijo X, todo comenzó ese día. Cada uno había ido a una misión diferente y yo me dirigía a detener el robo de un banco. Por supuesto que no sabía que el causante de todo era él- aclaró antes de que el petirrojo interrumpiera con una de sus preguntas.

A medida que iba hablando, las imágenes de ese momento aparecían en su mente, como si de una película se tratase.

--- Flash Back----

-De todos los ladrones tenía que ser él- murmuró malhumorara al ver como la gente corría de un lugar a otro, tratando de escapar de las explosiones que iniciaban de quien sabe donde.

-Pues yo me alegro de que de todos los Titanes hayas venido tú. A decir verdad, los problemas existenciales del Chico Maravilla estaban comenzando a aburrirme- contestó una voz detrás suyo, sujetando varias bolsas llenas de dinero.

-O te rindes por las buenas, o lo harás por las malas- miraba con indiferencia al enmascarado, pero solo era para evitar que vea el pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en su cara al oír esas palabras.

-Por las buenas no será divertido. Qué es lo que me harás por las malas?- había soltado las bolsas y estaba corriendo en dirección a la pelivioleta.

Raven comenzó defendiéndose de las X explosivas, intentando a la vez que la gente que aún quedaba a los alrededores no resultara herida.

Pero el campo de energía que tenía protegiendo a las personas estaba perdiendo fuerza debido a los constantes ataques del enmascarado.

-No puedes hacer todo a la vez, o te defiendes o proteges a las inocentes personas- comentó divertido, lanzando más explosivos.

La hechicera se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, estaba en su límite.

No solo era defender a los ciudadanos y a ella misma, también tenía una lucha interna de la cual no estaba segura de salir victoriosa.

----End Flash Back----

-Entonces ya estaban enamorados antes de esa pelea?- preguntó confuso el Chico Verde.

-Chico Bestia, no dije algo sobre las interrupciones?- preguntó mirándolo de mala manera.

-Si, lo siento, jaja- respondió rascándose la nuca, sin atreverse a mirar la cara, que de seguro asustaría, de su compañera.

-Déjame responder esa pregunta- comenzó riéndose por la cara de molestia de su hechicera- Ninguno de los dos sabemos realmente cuando comenzó, pero esa batalla fue la detonante para descubrir que sentimiento nos unía- decía esas palabras mirando únicamente a la pelivioleta, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, brindándole un apoyo silencioso.

-Continúa, Rae- animó el mitad máquina, sin borrar esa sonrisa que había aparecido desde que los vio entrar en la sala.

----Flash Back---

-No quiero lastimarte, preferiría hacer otro tipo de cosas- susurró junto a su oído.

No supo en que momento su campo de fuerza había desaparecido completamente y el enmascarado pudo acercarse tanto, pero no le gustó nada.

-Aléjate, o no respondo- espetó molesta, esa cercanía le estaba provocando sensaciones muy raras.

Antes de que el joven pudiera contestar, una parte del edificio que estaba sobre ellos se derrumbó, debido a tantas explosiones que se llevaron a cabo.

Cayendo sobre ellos…

----

-"Qué fue lo que paso?"- se preguntó confusa, al no sentir ninguna herida en su cuerpo, pero sí un peso extra sobre ella.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse con el ladrón a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Pero lo extraño era que este no había hecho ningún comentario, ni siquiera se movía…

-"No, por favor…que no sea lo que estoy pensando!"- rogaba asustada.

Por qué le preocupaba tanto ese joven? No se supone que era el enemigo?

Y si era así, qué significaba ese vacío en su pecho al pensar que podría haber…?

No podía ni siquiera decirlo…

-X, te encuentras bien?- aunque no quería, su voz era un susurro, temblaba ligeramente debido a la preocupación y el miedo.

Trató de levantarse moviéndolo lo menos posible, ya que si tenía algún hueso roto o alguna herida, un movimiento brusco no lo haría nada bien.

Lo recostó despacio, viendo como la sangre teñía rápidamente el suelo.

El la parte de adelante solo tenía leves cortes, debido a la pelea que habían tenido hace poco tiempo.

-"La herida tiene que venir de la espalda, ya que él estaba sobre mi al derrumbarse parte del edificio"- pensó al girarlo, viendo efectivamente que una herida bastante profunda era la causante de toda esa sangre.

-Resiste, en unos minutos estarás bien- dijo al comenzar a curarlo con su energía, no importándole su estado de agotamiento.

Por qué hacía todo eso? Por qué tanta preocupación hacia alguien que no conocía?....

No lo entendía, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que si no lo ayudaba, se iba a arrepentir por el resto de su vida.

No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si no lo curaba…

-Eso es todo, solo necesitas descansar- murmuró volviendo a ponerlo boca arriba y ver que solo quedaba una cicatriz superficial, ni rastro de tan peligrosa herida.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, su cuerpo le pedía un descanso por toda esa pérdida de energía.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue recostarse sobre el fuerte pecho del enmascarado, sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de la calle, entre montones de escombros o siquiera si alguien pudiera verlos.

Lo único que quería en esos momentos era descansar.

-----End Flash Back-----

-Ahí termina la historia?- preguntó decepcionado el chico verde.

-No. Sólo que a partir de ahora, voy a contarla yo- aclaró el ladrón, mirando divertido las distintas reacciones de los Titanes.

-Pues te escuchamos- animó el mitad máquina.

-"Más te vale que no metas la pata"- avisó la pelivioleta.

-"No te preocupes. Ahora empieza lo interesante"- respondió riéndose, de verdad que la hechicera tenía miedo de que cosas estaba a punto de contar….

----Flash Back----

-"Qué dolor de cabeza"- se quejó al abrir los ojos, pero no pudo decir nada más al ver unos cabellos de color violeta.

---Mini Flash Back---

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba peleando con la Titán, pero inesperadamente vio como parte del edificio que estaba sobre ella se venía a bajo. Su cuerpo reaccionó sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba sobre ella, tratando así de que ningún trozo de roca pudiera lastimarla.

Debido al agotamiento mental, la hechicera se había desmayado antes de poder hacer nada para defenderse del derrumbe. El enmascarado estaba por levantarse cuando una roca le pegó en la espalda, haciendo que quedara inconciente sobre el cuerpo de la mitad demonio.

---Fin del Mini Flash Back---

-"Veo que ella despertó y me curó- pensó sonriendo levemente- No puedo creer que usara su energía en mi, sabiendo que estaba en su límite"- una parte de él se sentía bien, ya que la acción de la pelivioleta significaba que le importaba, cierto?...pero no le gustó esa falta de conciencia por parte de ella, arriesgarse por él, a costa suya…no le gustaba para nada.

-"Será mejor que la saque de aquí, no quiero que lleguen sus compañeros y la aparten de mi"- sentenció al levantarse con la hechicera en brazos.

A diferencia de Raven, X ya había asumido los sentimientos por ella. Esa batalla le había abierto los ojos.

No sabía en que momento empezó a amarla, porque esa era la emoción que sentía, pero le gustaba como latía su corazón cuando la veía, cuando le hablaba, cuando la tocaba…todo lo que ella le provocaba le gustaba. Y no iba a dejar que nadie se la quitara, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Llegó a un edificio abandonado, un poco viejo pero con todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. Entrando por una de las tantas habitaciones, se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía la ropa sucia y rota. Ahora que es lo que haría?

La dejó acostada sobre la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas, para luego salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

----

-"Dónde estoy?"- se preguntó al mirar el extraño lugar en el que se había encontrado al despertar.

-Aquí es donde vivo. Te traje luego de que te desmayaras a causa del agotamiento- le explicó el ladrón, entrando al cuarto.

-Y me puedes explicar por qué?- más que una pregunta parecía una orden.

No se dio cuanta de que X había respondido a una pregunta que nunca fue formulada…

-Pretendías que te deje tirada en la calle así vestida?- espetó divertido, observando el cuerpo de la pelivioleta.

Raven al escuchar ese comentario, salió de la cama en la que había estado durmiendo y se miró el un espejo cercano.

Su leotardo estaba roto en diferentes partes, pero la más evidente era en su pecho, dejando a la vista una parte de sus pechos dándole un aspecto sumamente sexy.

Lo demás no era tan grave, aunque mostraba más que antes, no llegaba a dejar nada a la vista.

Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero color rosa, al observar la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

Esa era ella?...Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a la ropa, pero verdaderamente ese estilo no lo quedaba nada mal...

-Pues yo preferiría que no lo usaras así- comentó al acercarse a ella- No quiero que nadie aparte de mi te vea en ese estado- susurró junto a su oído, dejando que su cálido aliento golpeara el sensible cuello de la hechicera.

A pesar de que estaba confundida por ese comentario, no pudo pasar por alto que el enmascarado había dicho su opinión con respecto a un pensamiento que ella había tenido.

Cómo es que él escuchaba esas cosas?

-No se desde cuando puedo hacerlo, pero la verdad no me importa- respondió riendo levemente.

-Cómo que no te importa? Esto no es un juego, si tenemos un lazo, significa que algo importante pasó entre nosotros. Ya sea por una pelea o…-

Raven se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba aquel acontecimiento.

Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?...Por qué hasta ese momento reparaba en ese detalle?...

Lo que había causado aquel lazo, tan fuerte como ninguno, era el sentimiento que nacía desde su corazón y sobrepasaba todo. Eso tan cálido que parecía recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando estaba cerca del enmascarado. En ese momento comprendía porque amor estaba tan feliz este último tiempo, y porque timidez se escondía más que nunca, en compañía de valentía. Era como un rompecabezas que de pronto encajaba, cada pieza tenía un lugar único y especial.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo de perder a una persona como cuando se le cruzó por la mente que el ladrón podría haber muerto.

Esa opresión en el pecho, esa tristeza que le impedía respirar, esas ganas inmensas de llorar, todo tenía un porque.

Ella, la hechicera, la mitad demonio, la persona fría que todos conocían…se había enamorado de un ladrón enmascarado.

Y por primera vez en la vida, no le importaba si estaba bien o mal, si lo aceptaban o no, tan solo quería que ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba experimentando no se fuera nunca.

-Me alegra que lo hayas aceptado, porque eso es precisamente lo que yo siento por ti- el ladrón se quitó la máscara, dejándola en la pequeña mesita que estaba a un costado de ellos, para después besar tiernamente a la pelivioleta, mostrándole así que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

----End Flash Back-----

-Esa fue la primera vez que dejé que alguien entrara a mi corazón, y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto- espetó la Titán, luego de que su novio terminara con el relato.

-Ese fue el momento en que se pusieron en pareja?- preguntó curiosa la tamaraniana.

-Así es. Admito que no fue fácil vernos, en muchas ocasiones estuvimos a punto de acabar con todo, pero en el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, esos pensamientos desaparecían totalmente - por primera vez desde que entró en la sala, X estaba hablando completamente en serio.

-Pues no les mentiré, estoy sorprendido de que estén juntos. Les será difícil ya que nosotros somos héroes y X es un ladrón, piensen en eso- Cy los miraba atentamente, esperando a que hablaran.

-Si es necesario, me iré con él. Prefiero irme a tener que vivir mi vida separada de su lado- su voz sonaba fría, no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de opinión.

-Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Es un criminal, estás dispuesta a convertirte en uno por él?- el líder no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

-Yo no pretendo separarla de ustedes. Pero como es obvio, no me convertiré en un superhéroe, no es mi estilo. No me imagino atrapando villanos en nombre de la paz y la justicia- comenzó, dejando escapar una risilla- pero yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a dejarla, así que si ella está de acuerdo, la llevaré conmigo- concluyó con voz renuente.

-Y dónde sería eso?- preguntó receloso el chico verde, no estaba en contra de la relación, pero no permitiría que se llevaran a una de sus mejores amigas.

-No importa donde, cualquier lugar es lo mismo- respondió simplemente la pelivioleta.

-Así que ya lo tienen decidido? Eso es lo que van a hacer?- preguntó molesto el petirrojo, Raven estaba por dejar el equipo y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Si nos encontramos en problemas, sí. En estos momentos no veo razón para ello- dijo el ladrón, abrazando la cintura de la hechicera.

-Como ya les contamos toda la historia, ahora preferiría descansar, tuve una noche muy larga- explicó la joven al dirigirse hacia su cuarto, siendo seguida por el enmascarado.

-Ustedes creen que se valla con él?- preguntó preocupado el Chico Bestia.

-Eso solo depende de ella- contestó Cy, mirando serio la puerta por donde habían salido su hermanita y el ladrón.

-Pues si decide irse, se convertirá en nuestro enemigo- expuso el petirrojo, saliendo de la sala, dejando a sus compañeros asombrados ante esa idea.

------------------------------

Hasta aquí lo dejo!! Díganme que les pareció, y si quieren que Rae se valla o no! Jejeje. Besos y pronto subiré la conti!!! Sayooo ^^


End file.
